


Pinned SOLBY oneshot

by 1_800_HOTLINE



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam Golbach - Fandom, Sam and Colby, solby - Fandom
Genre: Cock Tease, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, How Do I Tag, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Smut, Wrist Pinning, pinned down, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_HOTLINE/pseuds/1_800_HOTLINE
Summary: Oh y’all want me to start a oneshot story then comment what prompts you would want.





	Pinned SOLBY oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Oh y’all want me to start a oneshot story then comment what prompts you would want.

Colby pulled the black, plastic remote from Sam almost willing him to fight back.

"Fuck off dude, give it back," Sam hissed, looking annoyingly at Colby.  
"Mmmh, nahhh." Colby spit, mocking Sam.  
Sam's face flushed a bright pink as Colby switched through the channels. It wasn't fair, Colby always got to choose the show. It sounded childish really, but Sam wasn't gonna let Colby off easily. 

“Seriously Colby, give the remote back.” Sam nudged Colby with his elbow, but Sam’s attempt to annoy the brunette was disregarded when Colby chuckled.

”Whatever dude, you want it so bad? Take it then. I dare ya.”

”What? Colby no, that’s irrational. Just hand it back!” Sam snapped, maybe Colby thought this was funny, but honestly Sam already had a bad day as it was. 

“Mmh.” Colby ignored Sam, he landed on a sports channel and set the remote on his lap, the remote hitting his leg with a ‘thud’. Sam saw his chance, he waited a moment before a grin sprawled upon his face. Sam quickly pounced to the other side of the couch where Colby was sitting and attempted to grab the remote.

”Ha! Hey-“ Sam’s grin faded as Colby snatched his wrist. Colby smirked at Sam, only making him want the remote even more. “C’mon dude!” Sam whined, but Colby only laughed some more.

”C,mon Sammy. Grab it from me.” Colby’s smile was wide, Sam shook his head and smiled back, rolling his eyes. 

Colby’s stomach filled with butterflies as Sam plopped onto his lap reaching above his head to Colby’s hand. Colby waved the remote as high as he could, while Sam struggled to reach for it. It was funny how their height differences gave Colby such an advantage.

Sams fingers brushed against the remote, Colby, not wanting to let Sam win that easily pushed Sam down on the couch. Sam was shocked as Colby threw him down, stomach up. Sam laid on the coach dumb founded and Colby quickly sat on Sam’s torso, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Colby’s face was only inches away from Sam’s, and Colby couldn’t help but to stare at the blonde boy beneath him.

”God dangit!” Sam wailed, squirming trying to loosen Colby’s grip on him. 

Colby’s expression soon turned to worry as he looked at Sam. 

“Oh fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would go down so easily. You okay dude?” Colby questioned, his whole body going tense.

Sam looked up at the brunette, his face filled with worry. Sam smiled at Colby and Colby seemed to calm down. The brunette smiled back, and tightened his grip a bit. 

“Asshole.” Sam laughed, wiggling his legs around a bit, trying his hardest to kick Colby.

”You can’t kick me! So don’t even try. Loser.”

Sam’s face flushed a deep red as he felt something hard press against his pelvis. Sam didn’t even realize how close Colby was to his face, he didn’t even realize the position they were in until now. Sam felt nervousness take over his body all at once, and he just stared at Colby trying to hide how red he was.

”oh my god. I’m sorry. I-“ Colby whimpered looking down at his horribly noticeable hard on. It had been way to hot to wear any more than one layer of clothing in the house considering the fact that their ventilation broke right when summer hit and the weather started heating up, so Sam and Colby were only in a pair of boxer briefs and a shirt.

The air in the room suddenly felt hot, and neither of the boys knew what to do with the situation. Colby soon realized he wasn’t the only one with a hard on, as when Colby went to move to get off of Sam, Sam’s breath hitched and he gasped. Colby’s entire body tensed, as he felt a hot shock of adrenaline shoot down his body to his cock. Sam tried to hide his face as he went a deeper shade of red.

Sam couldn’t talk. He couldn’t move. He knew if he did anything he would fuck up the whole moment. Colby stared at Sam with wide eyes as he watched him bite his lip and look off to the side trying to hide his state.

”Sam?” Colby practically moaned. Colby’s voice sounded so small, he sounded like a little boy who had just lost his puppy. 

“Y-yeah?” Sam breathed, looking back at Colby. Sam’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Colby could hear it too.

”Uhm. Can I- can I touch you?”

Sam’s eyes only widened more, he didn’t even know what to say. He was frozen with anxiousness.

”Yes.. Please.” Sam whispered.

Colby slowly moved his hips against Sam’s, gasping every few moments from how intense it felt. Colby ground hard onto Sam’s member with his own, making Sam pull the cutest face ever.

”O-oh god.” Sam moaned, trying his hardest to stay composed. Colby stared down at Sam, slowly moving his head to the blonde boys. Sam’s eyes were wide, his lips were trembling and his hands were sweating like crazy. Though he felt vulnerable, he kind of liked having his hands pinned above his head.

Colby slowly tilted his head to fit Sam’s, and gently brought his face closer until he was only centimetres away. Colby watched as Sam shut his eyes tight and puckered his lips. Colby pressed his lips against Sam’s. The brunette gasped, Sam realized his chance and quickly put his tongue into Colby’s mouth, dominating him. Sam’s tongue explored Colby’s mouth, as he melted into the kiss. Colby pulled back, breathing heavy trying to catch his breath. 

“You look really good like this. It’s hot.” Colby smirked before kissing Sam again. The whole situation was so surreal. Sam had liked Colby for years now. Years. Ever since freshman year. Sam hated how Colby would bring a girl home every few weeks, he hated hearing both of them moan and groan as he watched tv trying to drown out the sounds of his best friend. He knew Colby was into girls, so it was weird having him hold Sam down like this. 

“Colby! Oh fuck- Colby!” Sam groaned pushing his hard on against Colby’s, ruining their slow rhythm.

“Oh fuck Sam” Colby growled, watching Sam buck his hips into his own. 

The room was soon filled with pants and groans, and all Colby could focus on was the way his name sounded coming out of Sam’s mouth. He has imagined Sam moaning his name before, but god he didn’t imagine it to sound this good. 

Shocks of pleasure jolted the boys with each move they made. Colby quickened his speed, grinding his hips onto Sam’s. Sam could feel his cock twitching hard, and he knew he was close. 

“F-fuckk. Sam. I’m so close.” Colby groaned into Sam’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Are you close too?” Colby whispered making Sam jump.

”Yes. Oh my god yes.” Sam whimpered.

”Sam, I want you too cum. Cum. Now.” Colby moaned speeding up.

”C-Colby! Colby! Fuck Colby!” Sams vocabulary was soon just a string of swears and his lovers name as he was sent off the edge.

With one last thrust, Sam and Colby came in unison, breathing heavily. Colby collapsed onto Sam, resting his head on his chest. The two panted as they got down from their highs, realization hitting them both.

”hmmm. Wow.” Colby groaned shutting his eyes.

”Colby get up we need to change.” Sam breathed

The sticky feeling of cum against Sam’s torso and member felt gross, and though he was tired he immediately wanted to clean up. 

“Mmmmh.” Colby whined, wrapping his arms against Sam’s waist holding him like a teddy bear as he drifted off to sleep.

”Please Colby, we need to clean up.”

”I wonder where the remote went.” Colby yawned.

”Colby..” 

“tired..”


End file.
